My baby
by BelleBaby
Summary: Previously : It's wasn't me baby S : He thought she cheated. She didn't, they got back together .. Now there's Kyla. When will the drama stop? DG!
1. The beginning

Hey! This is the new story! It's reloaded and a lot longer!

Summary: Draco thinks Ginny cheated on him with Harry but it isn't true. He won't listen to Ginny though. Will they get it right again? D/G

Hope you all enjoy it! R&R!

**It wasn't me baby**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

_Part 1 of chapter 1._

"Stop it Draco! Just stop! Why are you saying these things?!"

"What? I guess that if _I _had cheated on _you,_ you would just let it slide?"

"But I didn't cheat on you! I swear Draco, I didn't! Why won't you believe me?" Ginny asked grabbing Draco by his waist.

"I fucking walked in on you Ginny!" Draco screamed harshly while shoving her away.

"You didn't! In the first place, there was nothing to walk in on and second, I don't remember doing anything with anyone but YOU!"

"Funny that I walked in on you and Potter then huh?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco! Please.. Stop it!" Ginny started to beg.

"Just leave Ginny."

"What?"

"Leave."

"We're in the middle of a fight!"

"No _we _are not." Draco said, saying the 'we' slightly louder.

"What?"

"There's nothing for _us _to fight anymore."

"Oh.. okay. So you finally believe me. Thank Merlin."

"I don't. I meant that there is nothing more for US to fight."

"Huh?" Ginny said truly confused.

"It's over Ginny.. it's over." Draco answered with sadness evident in his voice.

A tear made his way slowly down Ginny's cheek. Many followed. Draco looked up at her to see the hurt and shock in her eyes.

"Leave." He said with regret.

"But.. but.. I love you!" Ginny cried even harder while saying this. She dropped on her knees in front of Draco, her boyfriend of something more than a year.

"You should have thought about that before snogging scarhead."

"I didn't. I didn't." Ginny whispered.

"Get out Ginny." Draco said calmly while trying to hold back the tears.

"DRACO! Stop! Listen to me. Please! I didn't snogged Harry! I love you! You're the only one I want! I only love you Draco! Please! Please believe me!" Ginny screamed while getting up and crying. She put her arms around Draco's neck and held him tight, too afraid that she would lose him when she let go. Draco pushed her away from her.

"GET OUT!" He said with a rage she had only heard towards other people, but never towards her. She was starting to get afraid.

"I love you Draco. Please don't forget that." She said once more before making her way out of Draco's room.

'I didn't cheat on you baby. I love you." Ginny thought sadly while returning to her room in the Gryffindor tower.

_13 months before part 1 (part 1 was around November of Ginny's 6th year)_

Ginny was sitting in the Potions classroom, first hour of the first week of the new school year, Ginny's 5th year.

"Weasley!" Snape sneered. Ginny groaned barely hear able. 'What is it now?' She thought.

"Yes sir?"

"Come here." Snape answered. Reluctantly Ginny got up and moved to the front of the class.

"Yes sir?" She repeated.

"Last year you had good grades right? I even think you beat that Granger girl when she was in her 4th year. You were only a few points away from Mr. Malfoy." Ginny stood with her mouth open. 'I beat Hermione?!'

"Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and I have had a meeting about this. We thought it would be a good thing if you would take the 6th year Potions, instead of the 5th year one. Then in your 7th year, you could assist me and other professors on times that you would have Potions. Do you agree?"

"Yes of course!" Ginny said excited. 'Move up a year in Potions? Yes! Although.. then I will be having my lessons with Harry, Ron and Hermione.. Well.. Tough luck. I'll do it somehow.' Since the summer, Ginny had started a disliking for Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were always nosing in her life.. Excuse me, not always, when it would work out for them. When they would have time for her.

"Good. You will be excused right now, to go to your tutor."

"My tutor?" 'What?!'

"Did you expect you could just miss a whole year of Potions. I think not. You will have a tutor that is waiting for you right now in the deserted classroom on the second floor, 3 doors on the left, start counting from the painting of Auxelius, one of the previous headmasters."

"Allright. See you in class then sir." She turned around with that and walked to the door. Once reaching the second floor, she started searching for the painting. Once she found she counted the doors. When she found it, she knocked on it. 'Oh no! What if it's Hermione! But.. Snape did say the best was Malfoy.. Maybe it would be him? That would be great!' Ginny had had a crush on him since the beginning of her 4th year.

Her thought were cut off though when the door opened in front of her. There standing was Malfoy.

"Weasley. Are you going to come in or are you planning to stay there and stare at me the rest of the day?" Malfoy said. Ginny blushed when he caught her staring and mumbled quickly she would come in. When she looked down, she missed the smile, real smile not a smirk, on Draco's face. When he himself noticed it though, he quickly wiped it off.

"I never expected it to be you." He said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked confused.

"Snape told me a student was moved up a year in Potions but I didn't think it would be you."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. Was it an insult or a compliment? Draco responded to her questions without her even asking them aloud.

"It's not an insult if you were wondering." He said softly, without the usual malice that was in his voice most of the time. Ginny blushed again and Draco mentally chuckled. 'Thank Merlin it was she! Thank you Snape!' Draco also got a crush on Ginny. But his was a little longer, it had started when his father told him she almost died. He got a concerned feeling, and he never ever got those. He spent a whole summer thinking about her. When he saw her again in September, he was sure, he had developed a crush on Ginevra Weasley. Since his 4th year, he started sleeping with other girls, just to get her out of his head, but it never worked. He would send them away in the morning and two nights later, he would try again.

The rest of the hour and a half, were spend with Draco telling Ginny about the potions she would be missing in her 5th year. There would be times where he would look up at her to see her staring at him and otherwise. They would both smile, Ginny shyly and blush, and continue.

About a month later, Draco got the courage to tell Ginny how he felt. He asked her out for the next day, when they would have a Hogsmeade day. Of course, Ginny said yes. That was the day Ginny got her first real kiss and got her first boyfriend.

Things were really looking out for her. She did have Potions with 'the amazing three' but she didn't spend much time with them. Snape had put them in groups of four: she, Draco, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Snape had put her in that group because Draco was her tutor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Angel." Draco said leaning down to kiss her. It was another Potions lesson and it was the end of March. Since Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter, of course, a lot of aurors and surprisingly, Lucius Malfoy. He had been a member from the order for a long time and worked with them against the Dark Lord.

"Hey baby."

"Where were you during breakfast? I looked at the Gryffindor table, but you weren't there."

"I overslept. When I was finally dressed and all, there was only 'bout five minutes left so I came straight here, hoping to catch you before class would start." She said, the last part with a wink and a smile.

"Of course, you couldn't start your day properly without me."

"Of course." Ginny said, rolling her eyes jokingly. Draco smiled at her and leaned forward. He kissed her softly on the lips. First the kiss was gentle and full of love towards each other, but soon it became more passionate.

"Mhmh." Someone cleared there throat behind them. They looked up and saw Blaise and Pansy standing there.

"Having fun?" Blaise said. Draco was about to answer when the door flew open and the Dream Team stepped in. Ron looked at them and grew red with anger when he saw that Ginny was on top of the desk with Draco standing in front of her, his hands still on her hips and hers on his arms. They looked at the door and Draco rolled his eyes when he looked back at Ginny. Ron came over.

"Ginny! When will you stop acting like this?"

"What ever do you mean, my dear brother?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hanging around with these Death Eaters!" Ginny stood up quickly and moved towards Ron.

"Don't you dare call them that! Without Draco's father you would be dead, stupid! I don't care what you want me to do! Draco is my boyfriend and Pansy and Blaise are my friends! Leave me and them the hell alone Ron! Now.. Move your stupid ass friends and yourself away from me!" Ginny screamed, her face flushing with anger. The three of them moved away, a bit afraid. Ginny walked back to Draco and the others.

"Baby? Are you Allright?" Draco asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just had to say that." Ginny smiled at him.

"Okay good." He kissed her again when Snape entered the room.

"Okay class. Today we will be making…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Okay. That was the first chapter! I know it was a bit boring but I promise, it will get better!

Thank you for the reviews! I really didn't expect that I would get ANY :)

Anyway, I wanted to warn you - The day after tomorrow I'm starting with exams.. uh I don't know if you know what that is.. uh.. It's like really big tests.. Oh! Like the O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's! I hope you know what I mean :) So it's gonna take about 2 weeks for me to update :( My mom won't let me on the computer for more than half an hour :( Maybe you've got IM? If you do you can add me at BabyGirlLinde ;) Ttyl maybe ;)

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby

PS: I'm probably gonna bring out another fic today, because I already wrote that for a part.. but don't count on it allright? :) Bye!


	2. Love me, Not her

**It wasn't me Baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 2: Love me, not her**

_November, Draco's seventh year, Ginny's sixth. (A week before Part one of Chapter one)_

_Hermione POV, Gryffindor table_

Look at him. Staring at her. Staring at her kissing Malfoy. Why doesn't he just get over it and fall in love with me?

"Harry?" I decided to try to get his attention.

" .. "

"Harry?"

" .. "

"HARRY!" Godd ..

"Huh?"

"I called you three times."

"Oh I'm sorry Mione. What's the matter?"

"You're going with me to Hogsmaede right?"

"What about Ron?"

"He's got detention."

"Oh yeah. .. Sure I'll go with you." He said smiling.

_Draco and Ginny, Slytherin table_

"Baby we're going to Hogsmaede today right?" Ginny asked Draco.

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then we'll go." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

"No Blaise."

"Yes Pansy."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Okay." Ginny smiled against Draco's lips hearing Blaise and Pansy fighting. Draco pulled back slightly and chuckled.

"You look beautiful." He said to her. Ginny smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." She said shyly. He smiled back, pecked her lips again and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To Hogsmaede… Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny laughed and stood up next to him. Draco grabbed her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall.

_Ginny and Draco, Hogsmaede_

"I'm bored." Draco said for the 100th time.

"Draco shut up." Ginny said rolling her eyes and trying on her seventh skirt.

"But Ginnyyy-" He was starting to whine.

"Listen we'll go as soon as I'm done putting this on okay?"

"You promise?"

"Ugghh.. Yes Draco I promise."

"Can I come in?"

"No!" Ginny laughed. Draco started sulking.

"Don't sulk Draco." Rory said from behind the curtain. She came out and laughed at his expression. "C'mon baby. Help me choose."

"Choose!"

"Yeah.. I can't take all of this."

"Yes you can. Now come on." Ginny sighed at followed him.

"That will be 40 galleons and 5 sickles miss." Ginny looked at her with her mouth open. She had maybe 10 galleons. How was she going to pay for this.

"Here you go." She looked up and saw Draco giving the cashier the money. Ginny looked at him.

"Draco you don't have to do this. I'll just put some of the things back."

"Nah baby, I got this." Ginny just couldn't get used to it. Every time they came to Hogsmaede Draco would pay for her stuff, but still…

"C'mon angel, let's go." She followed Draco out of the store and into a restaurant. She walked in with him and saw Harry and Hermione in a corner somewhere. Draco led her to a table not to far away from them. (He hadn't noticed them sitting there. Ginny sat down and Draco sat down right next to her. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Are you ready to order mister Malfoy?" The waitress looked at them.

"Uhm yeah. Baby what do you want?" They ordered and a while later there drinks and meals were served to them.

"Where are Blaise and Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I think they're somewhere in Hogsmaede too."

"Oh." They both finished and talked some more.

_Half an hour later_

They were still in the restaurant just drinking and talking.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." He said getting nervous.

"What is it? Why are you nervous?" She said laughing.

"I- I.."

"Yess?" She smiled.

"I love you." Draco said really fast. Ginny just stared at him. She started smiling and hugged him.

"I love you too." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed again. She pulled back and kissed him. Draco tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her even more to him so they were pressed up against each other. She moaned slightly in his mouth when his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled back and hugged him again. Draco kissed her neck lightly and then pulled back.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She couldn't stop smiling.

"All right. I'll go pay."

"Okay." He leaned down, pecked her lips and went to pay the bill.

Ginny saw Harry and Hermione standing up and saw Harry walking towards her. She sighed.

"Hello Ginny."

"Can I help you?"

"Ginny, baby, don't be like this."

"Baby? I'm not your baby Harry." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You could be. Just break up with Malfoy and then we can be together."

"I don't wanna be with you Harry."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't! Leave me alone."

"Ginny-"

"SHUT UP Harry! I don't wanna be with you! Look at Hermione. She's basically _begging _you to be with her. I don't know _why _anyone would wanna be with you but whatever."

"I'm not begg-" Hermione started.

"Oh Hermione shut the hell up." Ginny stood up and walked to Draco.

_Hermione POV_

He had been looking at them the _whole _time.

'I have to do _something_. I just want to know how he kisses.'

Three weeks ago she had started Poly… potion. ( Can someone tell me how it's called? I forgot :-( ) She planned on taking Ginny's form and that way she would get to kiss Harry.

_A week later_

Hermione had taken the potion. She was now in the dungeons, looking for Harry. He spent a lot of time there, in hopes of catching Ginny somewhere.

"Ginny?" She heard from somewhere behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Harry. She started smiling. She walked to him and pushed him into a wall.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was so wrong. I wanna be with you." He looked down at her and grabbed her. He smashed his lips into hers and turned her around so she was against the wall. They kept kissing and never saw Draco standing there, tears in his eyes and his heart broken.

_Later that night_

"Stop it Draco! Just stop! Why are you saying these things!"

"What? I guess that if _I _had cheated on _you,_ you would just let it slide?"

"But I didn't cheat on you! I swear Draco, I didn't! Why won't you believe me?" Ginny asked grabbing Draco by his waist.

"I fucking walked in on you Ginny!" Draco screamed harshly while shoving her away.

"You didn't! In the first place, there was nothing to walk in on and second, I don't remember doing anything with anyone but YOU!"

"Funny that I walked in on you and Potter then huh?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco! Please.. Stop it!" Ginny started to beg.

"Just leave Ginny."

"What?"

"Leave."

"We're in the middle of a fight!"

"No _we _are not." Draco said, saying the 'we' slightly louder.

"What?"

"There's nothing for _us _to fight anymore."

"Oh.. okay. So you finally believe me. Thank Merlin."

"I don't. I meant that there is nothing more for US to fight."

"Huh?" Ginny said truly confused.

"It's over Ginny.. it's over." Draco answered with sadness evident in his voice.

A tear made his way slowly down Ginny's cheek. Many followed. Draco looked up at her to see the hurt and shock in her eyes.

"Leave." He said with regret.

"But.. but.. I love you!" Ginny cried even harder while saying this. She dropped on her knees in front of Draco, her boyfriend of something more than a year.

"You should have thought about that before snogging scarhead."

"I didn't. I didn't." Ginny whispered.

"Get out Ginny." Draco said calmly while trying to hold back the tears.

"DRACO! Stop! Listen to me. Please! I didn't snogged Harry! I love you! You're the only one I want! I only love you Draco! Please! Please believe me!" Ginny screamed while getting up and crying. She put her arms around Draco's neck and held him tight, too afraid that she would lose him when she let go. Draco pushed her away from her.

"GET OUT!" He said with a rage she had only heard towards other people, but never towards her. She was starting to get afraid.

"I love you Draco. Please don't forget that." She said once more before making her way out of Draco's room.

'I didn't cheat on you baby. I love you." Ginny thought sadly while returning to her room in the Gryffindor tower.

That was it ! Sorry I was away _that _long.. But now I'm back :-) I'll try to update more often.

Please Read & Review !

Thank to _EVERYONE _who reviewed ! I love you guys :-)

Kisses, BelleBaby


	3. This is what you wanted right !

**It wasn't me baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 3 : This is what you wanted right!**

_The next day, Ginny at the Gryffindor table_

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table with her eyes puffy, red and tired from crying all night. She had gone to Pansy's room and explained what happened. This morning she had gone to her room before Pansy was up and changed. She was hungry so she decided to go to breakfast already.

"Ginny?" She looked up and saw Colin Creevey standing there. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand him. _Draco _couldn't stand him.

"What?" She said harshly.

"N- Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised you're sitting here."

"Well Creevey don't get used it just yet." They heard a voice saying behind them. They turned around and saw Pansy standing there with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why the hell are you sitting here Ginny?"

"Pansy .. I can't sit-"

"The hell you can't. You're still my best friend and you're going to sit with me at the Slytherin table right now." Her eyes were blazing. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting there, staring at her and Pansy, no emotions at all visible on his face. Tears again formed in her eyes and one rolled down. She quickly wiped it away and stood up hesitantly.

"Pansy .." Pansy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Slytherin table. She saw Draco looking at them. She would not be able to look at him. Pansy continued pulling her to where Draco and Blaise were sitting and pushed her down in her seat in front of Draco. She kept her eyes low and stared helplessly at her plate.

_The next day, Draco and Blaise entering the Great Hall_

We walked in the Great Hall the night after me and Ginny broke up after Blaise telling me ten times that I looked horrible. I had tried my best to cover it up that I hadn't been sleeping at all last night, but crying instead.

'How could she do this to me? She meant- means everything to me. I love her so much.'

They sat at the Slytherin table and Draco saw Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and thick. She looked even more tired than me. Still she managed to look beautiful somehow. She would always be beautiful. I fell out of my daze when Blaise nudged in my side. I looked at him and he nodded his head towards the Gryffindor table. I looked and saw Pansy talking to Ginny. After a while I saw Ginny looking to me, tears forming in her eyes and one falling down. She then wiped it away quickly and I saw Pansy pulling her towards us.

'No! I can't see her! I can't stand it when she cries! .. Wait, _she _cheated on _me._ She deserves to be in pain. It's all her fault. I'll show her how much she hurt me.' Draco thought bitterly.

They sat down in front of me and Blaise.

"Morning Gin." Blaise said. 'How can he act like nothing happened! And Pansy.. What the hell? She _cheated _on me you-'

"Morning Blaise." She said. Her voice sounded raspy. 'Guess she didn't sleep that well either.. Too bad.'

"Hi Draco." She sounded really scared. 'Good.'

"Weasley." I said coldly, glancing up for a second. In that second I saw all the hurt on her face. I just wanted to take her in my arms and wipe all her tears away. 'No! She deserves this.'

"Where's your boyfriend?" I said haughtily.

"Draco!" Pansy scolded.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"No. Why would I?"

"Draco .." She warned.

"What Pansy!"

"Stop it! Look at her!" I looked at her and saw tears rolling out of her eyes unstoppable.

"What's wrong with her?" Pansy glared at him.

"This is what she wanted right?"

"Stop talking about her like she isn't here."

"Fine, I'll ask her." I turned my full attention towards her, aware of the murderous glares Pansy was sending me. Blaise shook his head.

"Mate-"

"Why the hell are you sitting here? Isn't this what you wanted? Now you can sit with your precious Potter and snog him without being scared of the fact that you could get caught!"

"Stop it! I didn't snog him! Why do you keep saying that! I didn't even touch him!" She said, her voice desperate.

"Cut the crap, bitch! I _SAW _you! Stop trying to act like you're perfect cause you're not. You're far from it!" I saw her crying even more. She stood up but almost fell down again. Pansy grabbed her and walked her out of the Great Hall.

_Hermione POV_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just coming in the Great Hall when they saw Pansy pulling Ginny to the Slytherin table. They started following them, wanting to know why Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the first place. They heard the whole conversation and they saw what state Ginny was in when Pansy was pulling her out of the Great Hall.

"It's true, you know." Harry said happily.

"What?" Ron said.

"Me and Ginny snogged." They didn't see Draco and Blaise walking up behind them.

"No it isn't. Ginny wouldn't do that. As much as I hate it, she loves Malfoy and I'm sorry mate, but she hates you."

"It _is_ true."

"No it isn't Harry." Hermione said quietly. She _really _didn't want to admit that it had been her, but .. She had seen Ginny. She couldn't let that happen to her. They had been friends once.

"Ugh.. Look at my hickey then if you don't believe me." And he pulled his sweater down a little. We could all see it clearly.

"That isn't from Ginny."

"Oh sure. And from whom else would it be? Huh? You're so smart Hermione, figure that out." He said smirking, knowing she couldn't have an answer cause he was right.

"It's from me." She said very low.

"Who?"

"Me." She said louder.

"What!" They heard behind them. Draco stood there with a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"It's mine."

"No it isn't Hermione! Listen I know you want me, but c'mon! Give it up! Hermione glared at him.

"It _was _me, you stupid prat."

"Listen, you're starting to sound despera-"

"Shut the fuck up Potter." Draco said. There was a chance that Ginny didn't do it and he wanted to know what it was. "You were saying Granger?"

"Thank you. About a month ago .. I started brewing a Polyjuice potion. And yesterday .. I took it. Then I came looking for you in the dungeons because I knew you'd be there." Harry stood there looking shocked. 'I haven't snogged Ginny?'

_Draco POV_

'Oh my God! It isn't true! How have I talked to my baby!' He ran out of the Great Hall and to Pansy's room. He said the password and walked in. He saw only Pansy.

"Where is she!" He screamed.

"Get out Draco!"

"NO! Where is she!"

"Draco, I told you .. Get out. She doesn't want to see you!"

"Where the hell is she, Pansy!"

"Ugh.. In my room." Draco ran up the stairs, pushed open the door and ran inside. He saw her just coming out of Pansy's bathroom. She looked like she had completely broke down, which _had_ been the case.

"Oh .. I'm sorry. Pansy is downstairs." She said.

"I know. I came here for you."

"No .. Please don't. I'm sorry okay? I didn't do it, I swear, but I'm still sorry. I love you Draco and I don't wanna lose you. But .. I understand. I don't know how you could have seen _whatever_ you saw .. But .."

"Sssh baby. I know." He walked towards her and took her in his arms.

"What?"

"You _are_ perfect. Forget that I ever said that you weren't cause you are. You're so perfect baby." He said tears forming in his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you either. I love you too. I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed her. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I talked that way to you-"

"Ssh .. It's okay. I love you too." Draco kissed her again and walked her to Pansy's bed. He pushed her down and laid over her.

"We can't Draco, not here." Draco sighed.

"I know. C'mon let's go to my room."

That was my update:-)

I was kinda disappointed though .. I didn't get _any _reviews :-( But okay .. I felt like writing .. So I did :-)

I hope you liked it:-)

_**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**_

Kisses, BelleBaby


	4. Kyla

**It wasn't me baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 4 : Kyla**

_2 weeks later, Draco Pov_

We're still together .. But it hasn't been going like it used to. I still can't get over the fact that I saw 'her' kissing with Potter. I _know _it wasn't her, but .. It's still the images that haunts me at night. I still love her, it's not that .. It's just .. I'm not sure if I'm still as much _in love_ with her as I used to be.

"Hey baby." I heard her saying from behind me. I turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?" 'Should I tell her? No .. Look at her. She's so beautiful. She loves me. Why can't I just act normal and-'

"Draco?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I gave her a small smile.

"About what?" 'Ugh .. Why does she always have to know _everything_?'

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay." She smiled again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh yeah! There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"There a new student. Her name is Kyla and she's a Gryffindor. I had to lead her around the school a bit. She's great! When she saw Harry she was like 'Is _that _the famous Harry Potter? Some people told me he was hot?' That was soo funny." She was still laughing a bit about it.

"Well I guess I'll meet her tomorrow or tonight at dinner."

"Yeah sure, I'll bring her over to the Slytherin table."

"All right."

_That night at dinner_

Ginny had introduced me and Blaise to Kyla. Pansy had already met her earlier today. She's beautiful. And as long as we've been talking, she's really interesting. She has dirty blond long hair, about 5'4'', around the same height as Ginny, and not to thin, but not fat at all.. Just perfect. The first comment she made when she saw me was 'Wow you're hot!'. He just laughed and winked at her. Ginny was there, he just didn't know her reaction, he wasn't really paying attention to her.

_Ginny POV at dinner_

He's getting tired of me. I just know it. He hasn't called me baby, angel or beautiful for three days. That's not normal. Just 10 minutes ago he laughed and winked at another girl when she said he's hot.. He hasn't laughed about anything I said for the last three days.

'I don't wanna lose him again.'

_Draco POV_

'I like this girl.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know .. We _just _solved the last drama .. But c'mon .. Did anyone who read this actually thought everything would be all right after just 1 chapter?

Hope you lliked it (Yes I know it was **_extremely _**short..) and _please_

Read & **Review**

Kisses, BelleBaby


	5. Hogsmaede

**My Baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 5 : Hogsmaede**

_Day before Hogsmaede (a week later)_

Draco and Kyla had been hanging out more and more, he had been tutoring her for a couple of subjects, but that was over. Ginny was becoming more and more afraid of losing him, but she couldn't exactly do anything about it. Tomorrow it was Hogsmaede-day .. She would see how that would go with Draco. Since they had been together, they had _always_ gone together .. If the one wouldn't go, the other one wouldn't either.

_Draco's room, Draco and Kyla .. Draco Pov_

"I'm so bored." Kyla said.

"Yeah I am too."

"Where is Ginny?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." There was a short silence. "I heard tomorrow everyone can go to Hogsmaede."

"Yeah."

"I always wanted to go there."

"Then go." Draco laughed.

"I don't wanna go alone.." She said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well .. I heard people always go there on a date or something. And no-one has asked me.. So .. I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm going."

"Well .. Do you wanna go with me?"

"What about Ginny?"

"I don't know .. Maybe she's going with someone else. Probably not though."

"Oh .. Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled back.

_That night at the Slytherin table, Ginny Pov_

"Hey baby." I said to Draco.

"Hi." He said. I leaned over to kiss him and he pecked my lips quickly.

"So .. Are we going to Hogsmaede tomorrow?"

"Uhm.." He looked uncomfortable and glanced at Kyla for a second.

"Actually-" Kyla started.

"Actually I'm going with Kyla." He said cutting her off. Ginny would be sad enough, she didn't need to hear it from Kyla.

"Oh.." She said her voice slightly confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You can go with whoever you want. " I said. I couldn't sit there anymore. "Listen I'm not so hungry, so I'm just going to go to my room, okay? Have fun tomorrow."

"Ginn-" He didn't even get to the end of his sentence cause I was already away.

_Draco Pov, later that night_

I feel so bad. Ginny looked so hurt and confused earlier. I'm going to her room. He took his invisibility cloak and walked to the Gryffindor tower. He said the password and walked up to her room. When he saw that no-one besides her, laying on her bed, was there, he locked the door and took off his cloak without making a sound. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'She still fits perfectly in my arms.'

"Hey baby." 'ow .. It's been a while since I said that to her. I missed it.. I missed her.'

"What?" She said confused.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"What did you call me?"

"Baby."

"Oh .."

"Something wrong with that?"

"No .. Not at all. It's just been a while since you said it."

"I know. I'm sorry." He turned her around and looked at her. After a few moment he leaned down and kissed her. It was a slow, sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

Oh .. How he had missed her lips. He just hadn't realised it.

"_Ohh _.. Dracoo.." Ginny moaned an hour later. "Oh my Godd .."

"GINNY!" They heard from behind the door.

"Oh my God! It's Ron. Draco, it's Ron." Ron started bumping against the door. Draco scrambled off of Ginny and hurriedly wrapped a blanket around her, checked if she was covered, then he put on his boxers. It's not that he was afraid of her stupid brother, not at all, it's just he didn't want anyone to see him and Ginny making love, and he definitly didn't want anyone to see her naked. _Only he _could see his Ginny naked. Just when he was pulling on his pants, Ron barged through the door.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?"

"What does it look like Weasley? I'm _trying_ to pull on my pants so _you _wouldn't see me naked, wich you obviously _do _want!"

"What! I absolutely _don't _want to see you naked!"

"So you want to see Ginny naked! Ewww .. She's your sister!" He said. He glanced quickly at Ginny and saw her trying to hold back her smile.

"NO! That's not what I wanted at all! I didn't want to see _anyone _naked! That's not why I came in here!"

"Why did you come in here then! Didn't you hear that we were a little busy?"

"That's _why _I came in here you stupid prat!" Ron said, his face red from anger.

"So you wanted to see me and Ginny have sex?"

"No! You-"

"Ron! Just get out!" Ginny said standing up and standing in front of Draco.

"But-"

"NO! It doesn't matter to you what I do okay! You don't have any bussiness with what _I _do! Now get out!" Ron glared at them once more and then walked out of the room, slamming the door in process.

Ginny turned around and smiled at Draco.

"So.."

"So..?" Draco grinned. Ginny smiled back. Draco put his arms back around her and pulled her close to his body. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish what we started.." He said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. We'll finish another time." She smiled.

"Nah, next time we'll start over." He grinned again. Ginny giggled and kissed his lips.

"So.."

"Here we go again." Draco said. Ginny laughed.

"Shut up. I actually wanted to say something."

"Then tell me." He chuckled.

"Are you still going to Hogsmaede with her tomorrow?" She said lowly. Draco sighed and pulled back. He picked up his shirt and started to put it on.

"Ginny.." She wrapped her arms around her and kept her head low.

"Baby.. I just.. I told her we would go together. I can't just-" He started.

"Yes you can. Just tell her you changed your mind or something.. Please?" She said with her eyes wide and her lips pouting. I knew that if I looked at her, I couldn't dissappoint her.. And I didn't want to, but I asked Kyla so..

"I'm sorry Angel, I can't." I quickly pecked her lips and cheek, picked up my cloak and walked out of her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you guys liked it!

Thank you for reviewing! It isn't much longer, but still a _bit _longer right?

Anyways .. Like always:

**Read, Enjoy & _Review_ please ! **

Kisses, BelleBaby


	6. Kyla Cammon?

**My Baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 6 : Kyla Cammon?**

**A/N: **From now on, when I say 'Ginny Pov' or someone else's I'm going to actually say everything from there point of view.. Wich is kind of the point :-)

_Ginny Pov_

He pissed me off. So .. I did exactly that to him too. The morning after the 'Ron-incident' I was walking out of the Great Hall with Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Kyla (who were going to Hogsmaede) when I saw the Dream Team walking in front of us. Before Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco or Kyla could notice, I yanked at Harry's arm and pulled him in a shadow.

"Ginny?" He said surprised.

"Harry?" I mocked him.

"What's the matter?" He said concerned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmaede with me today?" I said sweetly. 'Ha! Take that Draco! You go with her.. Fine, I'll go with the one person you hate the most.'

"Yeah sure. I mean of course. I mean-"

"I get it." I said. Godd .. Three damn minutes with him and I hated him even more than before. This is going to be a _fun _day!

_One hour later_

Right now I was checking out some clothes while Harry was in the store next to me, looking at some Quidditch stuff.

"Ginny?" I heard from behind me.

"Oh hey Draco." I said when I saw him. 'Okay Potter, now would be the perfect time to come back.'

"Hey baby." He said while leaning down to kiss my mouth. "You decided to come?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I would be bored at the castle, so.."

"But you hate coming alone." He said slightly confused.

"Good that she isn't alone then Malfoy. Now can you leave her alone?" Harry said from behind me.

"Excuse me?" Draco said confused even more.

"She's here with me Malfoy. So she isn't here alone. Now go away." I saw that Draco was doubting to believe or not what Harry had just said. He looked at me. I just smiled sweetly at him. A hurt look flashed through his eyes. 'Good. Now you know how it feels.'

He pulled me to the side and threw Harry a look that clearly said to stay away.

"You're here with him?" He said, his voice raising slightly.

"Yeah." I said like there was nothing wrong.

"But- What? I mean why? Why would you come with him?"

"I don't know. I saw him walking there and I just asked him and he said yes. So .. We came."

"_You _asked?"

"Yeah."

"_Why _Ginny?"

"Because I didn't want to come alone!" I said, getting frustrated. Why didn't he just get it!

"Then asked someone else!"

"I wanted to come with _someone else_ but he was to busy taking someone else here."

"What?"

"Don't be stupid Draco. You know why I did it. I hope you have a great day with _Kyla_." I said, glaring at him and then walking back to Harry. I pulled him out the door and to a café.

"I'm hungry." I said.

_Another hour later_

Oh my Goddd! I _need _to get away from him!

"Look Harry, this was clearly a mistake. So I'm going to hang out with Pansy and you can go hang out with Ron and Hermione. Okay? Bye." I said, and quickly got up before he could say something. I walked over to Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey Pans, Blaise."

"Hey Gin." Pansy answered me.

"Are you staying here?" Blaise asked.

"If that's okay with you guys."

"Yeah it's great actually, cause I was just going back to the castle. See you guys later." He stood up and walked out. I sent a confused look at Pansy.

"I wouldn't stop talking about Kyla and I think he didn't exactly like that."

"Oh .. So .. Kyla?" 'NO Pans! Not you! You're _my_ best friend.'

"Yeah. I _hate_ that girl!" 'What! Yesss!'

"How come?"

"What the hell is she doing with Draco here? He's _your_ boyfriend. The only thing she's doing is trying to take him away from you. Stupid bitch. And earlier today, she made this comment: 'Hey Pansy, I heard that like a year ago, you had a huuuggge nose, and that it completely made you ugly!'. What the hell? I haven't got it anymore so just shut the fuck up about it! Stupid mudblood."

"Pansy!"

"What?"

"She's not a mudblood."

"Yes she is."

"What?"

"Nobody knows. My father sent me a letter yesterday. He had heard that Kyla Cammon came to her school and that _I _was hanging out with her! A mudblood! I don't understand how Lucius hasn't found out about it yet, but.. When he does, Draco will be in some trouble."

"Wait.. Cammon?"

"Yeah. She never told us her last name right?"

"No.. But I know I've heard that name somewhere before.."

"Well it doesn't really matter right now."

"No.. I guess you're right." I said. 'Yes! Now I don't have to worry about losing Draco to her!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soo .. She's not a pureblood.. But will Draco care? Or did he have a really amazing time with her today and already likes her?

Well .. To know .. You should **review**:-) ;-)

Hope you liked the chapter!

Kisses, BelleBaby


	7. I can't

**My Baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 7 : I can't**

Draco Pov (still in Hogsmaede) 

How annoying can she be? She's so different as Ginny. When she was finally ready, we went to go to pay for her stuff at the store I saw Ginny and Potter at, she looked up at me. I asked if something was wrong.

"No," she said, "but the cashier is waiting for you to pay." What the hell! I only buy stuff for Ginny and she never asks me. In fact, she always says that I don't have to and that she'll put some stuff back. But noooo.. Kyla didn't even ask me! So.. I decided to play dumb.

"For what?"

"For my stuff."

"They're your stuff right?"

"Yesss."

"So?"

"Ugh.. Draco!"

"What?"

"Ugh.. Nevermind." She got some money out of her purse and paid for the stuff. When we came in a restaurant I saw Ginny and Pansy standing out the counter, apparently waiting to pay. I smiled when I saw Ginny getting impatient and I turned back to Kyla.

"I'm going to seehow Ginny is doing." I said to her.

"But-" I just turned around and walked to Ginny. "Hey baby." I said while wrapping my arms around her from the back and kissing her neck lightly. "Where's Potter?" She turned around and kissed my lips. "Hey. I think he's at the castle, I sent him away. Where's Kyla?"

"Right here." I heard her saying. I groaned quietly so that only Ginny could hear and she laughed.

"Can we help you?" Ginny asked. 

"No, you can't .. Draco can though. Like you know, he is my date." I saw Ginny rolling her eyes and mumbling something. 

"Whatever. Draco, my boyfriend, is busy for a second. Can't you see?"

"Baby I'll just go pay for you all right?"

"But Draco.. We haven't even got a drink yet." Kyla said confused.

"He was talking about me."

"Oh.."

"Draco you don't have to pay for me. I got it."

"No baby, you know I got you." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed my lips. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said smiling and quickly pecking her lips again and then walked off to go pay for her.

Ginny Pov

Oh my God. I hate her. She just keeps going on and on and on about how great her 'date' is going. 

"Pansy.. I'm really sorry. But I'm going to find Draco for a second okay." Pansy glared at me and started to say something but I already left.

I saw Draco paying the waitress and creeped up behind him. I put my hands over his eyes and stood on my tip-toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"Our date is going great isn't it?"

"Yes it is. The first time I see Ginny, I'm going to break up with her so we can be together and actually kiss in public instead of going somewhere where nobody can see us." Draco answered.

"WHAT!" I screamed. Draco laughed and turned around.

"I'm just kidding angel. The non-date with Kyla is going horrible. I can't stand her." 

"Oh okay." I blushed. Draco laughed again. He kissed my cheek and then my forehead.

"Wanna leave without Kyla?"

"Yeah sure. We just have to go get Pansy."

"But then Kyla will see with us." Draco said.

"Oh yeah... We can't do that to Pansy. She'll hate me."

"Uuugh.."

"You can just tell her that you think the non-date isn't going good and then we can go."

"I can't do that."

"Oh here we go again."

"Ginny-"

"No! You can do that Draco."

"No Ginny."

"Yes Draco! You're an asshole to everyone but me, Pansy and Blaise. Why can't you just treat her like you treat Hermione?"

"Okay, I know we don't like her, but c'mon. Granger is a mudblood. No-one that is a pureblood deserves to be treated that low. I don't even treat your stupid brother like that."

"Again I ask: Why don't you treat her like Hermione?"

"Ginny I just told you-"

"I know. So again: Why don't you treat her like Hermione?"

"What the hell are you talk-"

"She's a mudblood Draco. Have fun." 

Again.. I walked off leaving him standing there.

"Ginny!" I just kept walking.

"Ginny!" Nope. Not stopping. 

"GINNY!" I grabbed Pansy and walked out.

**I know I know .. It was short and not a lot happened, except for Draco finding out .. But now that I have my Laptop, I can take it with me and since I'm gone a lot, I can write more. Now aren't you all happy:) Yes, that was sarcastic :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! I love them!**

**Read, Enjoy & Review Please!**

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	8. Sick

**My Baby by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 8 : Sick**

_Draco POV_

'She's a what! She's a mudblood? Why would she even come near us? Ew .. I'm officially discusted right now .. I even touched her.'

"Draco?" Oh no, there she is.

"What do you want Cammon?"

"What?"

"Why are you coming near me?"

"Because we're on a date."

"No, we're not. Even this morning we weren't on a date, we were going out as 'friends', I was showing you the town. Now we're not even going out as 'friends'."

"What did I do?"

"You're a filthy mudblood. Now get away from me."

"What? How did you find out?"

"Ginny told me. Now leave us alone."

"But Draco-" But I was already gone.

_Kyla POV_

That little bitch.. You better watch your back..

_Ginny Pov_

I entered Draco's room and layed down on the bed to wait for him. After five minutes I fell asleep.

_Draco Pov_

When I got to my room I saw Ginny sleeping in my bed. I smiled and walked to my bed. I took off her clothes so she was in her panties and bra and then took off my clothes til I was in my shorts. I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Not long after I fell asleep.

_Ginny Pov_

I woke up with a wave of sickness welming over me. I tried to sit up but Draco's arms pulled me back. I started to struggle so I could get up and go to the bathroom.

"Draco let go." He slowly sat up but kept his grip on me. He seriously needs to let go of me.

"Listen baby I'm sorry. I left, isn't that what you wanted?" He said.

"Draco let go please."

"No-"

"Draco let go of me!"

"No-" Again he couldn't finish his sentence because I threw up. Right on his bed, on his sheets, I think even he got a bit on him. He looked down and scrunched up his nose.

"Oh my God, Draco I'm sorry."

"No it's- it's.. I should've let go of you."

"Yeah you should have, but I'm still sorry."

"Uhm-"

"Listen, you go to the bathroom, and I'll clean up in here and then you can come back here, and I'll go clean myself up in the bathroom. Okay?"

"Okay." He stood up and I saw there was some on his legs and stomach. I bit my lip and looked up at him. 'I've definitly crewed up now.'

"I'm so sorry."

"It's- It's okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." He walked in the bathroom and I grabbed my wand and cleaned up his bed. Then I took new sheets from the closet and switched them with the cleaned up, but still dirty, ones.

_Draco Pov_

Draco walked back into his room and looked at her. She looked horrible, her face was so pale he thought she was going to pass out any moment now and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Come here baby." She walked to me and I pulled her in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and took off her underwear. I put her in the shower and walked back in the room. I picked up the sheets and put them in the basket so that the house elves would know to wash them. I heard the shower turning off and assumed she was washing herself and her hair. The shower turned back on and I picked up some clothes that were on the floor and put them in a closet. I went to sit at my desk when I heard the shower turning off again, but didn't hear anything else so I contineoud on my way. A couple of minutes I heard Ginny scream and a thud. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. When I got there I saw Ginny laying on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby what happened? Are you okay?"

"I came out of the shower but it was slippery and I fell." She turned around and I saw a large bruise starting to form on her leg. I tried to help her up but she fell on her hip so she couldn't do it without a lot of pain.

"C'mon angel, you need to go to the hospital wing."

"Oh no." Ginny got a look of horror on her face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Draco get out of the way."

"No, baby what's wrong."

"Draco please." But again, I was too late. She threw up again right in front of me. I closed my eyes but opened them again when I heard her whimper. I lead her to the toilet and held her wet hair up while she contineoud to throw up. When she was done I led her over to the sink and watched her while she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"C'mon." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her to my bedroom. I was going to take her to Madame Pomfrey but I would have to get her dressed first, seeing she was still naked. I helped her get dressed in a dark blue denim skirt and a white shirt with 3/4 sleeves. (AN: I think you know what I mean :) ) She still looked weak and the bruise on her hip and thigh was dark blue but the skirt covered it op. I gave her some flip flops and pulled her out of my room. I put my arm around her waist so she could lean on me and we walked to the Hospital Wing.

"Can I help you two?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, she fell down coming out of the shower and now she has a really big bruise on her hip and thigh and she has been throwing up all afternoon."

"Okay, dear, come here. Here is a potion against the throwing up part," she said while giving Ginny a drink, "and after you drink it I'll take a look at that bruise."

"Okay." Ginny answered her. She quickly drank the potion and scrunched up her nose when she was finished.

"That was horrible!" She exclaimed. I chuckled lightly and she glared at me. That only made me smile more.

"Do you want to get better or not?" Ginny mumbled something in return.

"Now Miss Weasley, please take your skirt off so I can take a look at your hip. Mister Malfoy, do you think you could give her some privacy, please?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Mister Malfoy I understand you're concerned about her but-"

"Madame Pomfrey if you're worried about me seeing Ginny in her underwear than you don't have to worry because I've seen her in a lot less."

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed hitting me on my arm and her face flashed with embarrasement.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey."

"It's all right dear. Do you mind if he stays here?" She said hoping Ginny would.

"No, Madame."

"All right then." She said with a big sigh. Ginny took off her skirt and Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened slightly. Then she got up and walked to a cabinet where she took a tube out. She came back with it and put a lot on her hand. She brought her hand to Ginny's hip and slowly started smearing it on her. Ginny grabbed my hand and her grip tightened on it. I drew circles on her hand with my thumb and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sshh baby. You'll be all right." Ginny rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes till Madame Pomfrey was done.

"Okay, now that the potion has worked his way inside of you, I can perform a spell to see if there is anything special wrong with you, wich probably won't be the case, so don't worry." She explained.

"Okay."

Madame Pomfrey performed the spell. "Now we have to wait about two minutes."

"Okay." I answered this time. Two minutes passed and a soft blue colour came out of it. A look of shock and surprise appeared on Madame Pomfrey's face.

"Indeed, Mister Malfoy, it seems you have seen more of Miss Weasley. Apparently Miss Weasley here, is pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming :)**

**BelleBaby**


End file.
